


If you need me, I'm right here

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: "They're coming, Klaus, hold on."How it ended up this bad...He couldn't even hold his own damn brother."I think I can hear the sirens, Klaus. Hold on, buddy."Sometimes, in moments like this, Ben hated being dead.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 213





	If you need me, I'm right here

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: So it’s been a hot minute since I uploaded anything. So hi, happy holidays. I hope you’re doing well! Thank you for reading and have a great day!)

"They're coming, Klaus, hold on."

How it ended up this bad...

He couldn't even hold his own damn brother.

"I think I can hear the sirens, Klaus. Hold on, buddy."

Sometimes, in moments like this, Ben hated being dead.

Most of all,

He hated being the one to haunt the only sibling who could see him.

It made this harder.

It made seeing your brother in a dirty street bleeding out so much harder.

Yeah, there had been "friends", but all had bailed after help had been called.

All of them higher than Klaus was.

And none of them coming back.

Klaus groaned and rolled onto his back, swallowing hard as he looked at the clouds rolling through the sky. 

"Stars." his voice was hoarse and he was a mess. 

The cocaine still running through his system.

Ben shook his head at him, his eyes glistening with...something. He didn't want to cry in front of Klaus. 

Not yet anyways.

He’d save that for another day.

"What?" He laughed, choking back his own sob. 

"Stars. I can see the stars, Ben."

"You- You're literally bleeding out and all you can think about is stars?" 

Klaus chuckled, stopping when the pain in his stomach became too much.

"I don't even know." 

“Cool, I don’t either.” 

Casual, keep him calm.

Red lights in the distance, Ben looked up and watched them grow closer. 

"I'm right here." The sudden urge to protect hitting him, his brother would be fine.

"Don't be such a pansy."

"Don't be such an addict." 

The ambulance stops, blue lights of police follow and he steps back, better to not be stepped through. 

"Ben, come back." 

"I can't... Help is here. I'm right here."

"Ben..."

The doors of the ambulance and cop cars opening and shutting, people approaching Klaus and talking to him.

"Ben I need you. Ben."

"Right here." He replied, keeping his voice calm.

A woman kneels down beside him, his eyes wild and searching as she shines a light in them.

"Sir? Sir? Do you know your name?"

"Ben?" Klaus mumbles again, confused.

"Right here." And he was, watching.

"Your name is Ben?" 

"No. My brother right there..." He couldn't finish explaining, he was tired.

The woman looked over her shoulder, her partner looking up from the wound he was taping gauze over.

They were looking right through him.

"We can call your brother when we get you to the hospital." So much for being comforting.

He stood back and watched them tend to his brother, because he couldn't.

Sometimes he really hated being dead.


End file.
